


Keep Calm and Carry On

by Telsiree



Series: Hapigard AU VIP Club [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Betaed So We Live Like Claude, Beware the Fernado, Canon-Typical Violence, Church of Seiros (Fire Emblem), Comedy, Crests are to blame, Dorks, Dorks in Love, F/F, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Cindered Shadows DLC Spoilers, Fluff and Humor, Found Family, Hapi gives everyone nicknames, Hapi joins the Black Eagles, Historical References, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Single POV, Swearing, Tributes, Ultra Rarepair Big Bang (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), including Rhea, poor cyril has to clean everything up, references, so many refs gotta catch em all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:00:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28395768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telsiree/pseuds/Telsiree
Summary: She met the woman who changed her life because she was bored.How was that for a cosmic joke?
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/Hapi, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Hapigard AU VIP Club [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113956
Comments: 38
Kudos: 53





	Keep Calm and Carry On

**Author's Note:**

> Big shout out and many hugs to <[kenzotenma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenzotenma/pseuds/kenzotenma) for being an awesome beta-bear! They have really challenged me and pushed me to do better in writing. I hope the extra work and effort shines through in this fic!

She met the woman who changed her life because she was bored. How’s that for a cosmic joke?

After the near disastrous battle where the Ashen Wolves mistakenly took them for Church thugs or mercenaries, the two seperate groups eased into the introductions. B and Pink Pint immediately started arguing like long lost siblings, punctuated by loud smacks as the tiny girl swatted his bulky arms in reprimand. That was funny, because the big lug actually looked contrite for once in his life as he repeatedly apologized for attacking her. Yuri-bird smoothly avoided the drama and took Didi, Claudester, and Freckles on a tour of the Abyss. The healer boy, Linny, expressed supreme disinterest until he overheard the words “Shadow Library” and with an impressive display of alacrity, managed to hurry and catch up with them. Coco, in full Constance von Nuvelle mode, managed to corner that blue haired Professor Chatterbox, the older woman’s stoic facade betraying nothing as the domineering declasse noblewoman began talking her ear off about the Relic sheathed at her hip.

The pale girl with white hair and red armor hung back from everyone, seemingly content to observe the proceedings for the moment. What was her full name again? Hapi mentally shrugged. She’d caught the first syllable, and that was enough for her. Eddy it was, then. She sauntered over to her in case the fancy pants--literal, in this case--noble wanted company.

“Hey,” Hapi said, joining the woman against the rough stone wall. Hapi noticed they were both leaning directly under a torch sconce. Was this girl afraid of the dark or something? Another mental shrug. Wouldn’t be the first topsider scared of the oppressive shadows of the Abyss.

Eddy favored her with a quick glance. “Hello,” she replied. “Hapi, wasn’t it?”

“Yup,” said Hapi laconically. “That’s me. And you’re Eddy, right?”

The younger woman’s eyes narrowed slightly. “I am Edelgard von Hresvelg, Princess of the Adrestian Empire.”

Hapi shrugged physically this time, already bored with her attitude. “Please. Stuff like real names and titles are worthless down here in Abyss. As you can see with Coco,” she added, nodding towards her best friend. Coco was already trying to recruit the Professor into a magical experiment, with the bemused woman’s rapid blinking her only response in the face of that tide of endless grandiosity. “Only reason she doesn’t get shanked in her sleep is because the rest of us protect her.”

The shorter woman gave an audible huff, fingering the large axe by her side. “I see. Thank you for that. Constance is...an old friend. But I assure you, I can take care of myself, regardless of the circumstances.”

“Yeah yeah,” grunted Hapi, stretching her arms lazily. “That’s why you're under the biggest light source in the room, with your back to the wall, hugging yourself.”

“I am not--” Eddy paused and looked up at the bright torch, then looked down at her white gloved hands, curled around her abdomen. She instantly adjusted her stance, trying to appear more casual. It was almost cute with how bad it was, and it made Hapi smile. Mentally.

Switching topics, the Princess said, “I noticed some odd things about yourself in our recent skirmish.”

Now it was time for a mental sigh. Keeping her emotions bottled up, Hapi turned a bland face to the pale short noble. “Wow. You noted my ability to summon monsters? Bravo. Such impressive tactical acumen. Guess that’s why daddy’s paying the big coins for you to attend the Academy.”

Now Eddy was getting angry. This was definitely cute in the way she tried so hard not to show it, yet her spine stiffened and her tiny jaw clenched, with her dark little brows furrowing. Hapi almost smiled for real. She may have found a new favorite target. Coco was too used to her verbal jabs by now.

Abruptly, as if she sensed she was being toyed with, the short Princess smoothly relaxed. Smiling slightly, she said, “While that is a remarkable ability, I am more interested in your brand of magic that only a few--shall we say, select individuals--happen to know.”

The dark skinned woman snorted. “Select individuals? No need to be oblique. I just call them assholes.”

Now the royal brows raised up in question. “And are you calling yourself that name?”

“Nah. But you’re making a big deal about my magic, just like everyone else,” said Hapi dismissively. She gave the small Imperial a disdainful red stare. “Whoopee, you figured out my deep, dark secret that I’m not hiding at all. Ohhhh, I’m a Dark Mage, woooooo, how scary. How wicked.” She gave a small snort of disgust, remembering how her skills and training was the coup de grace that ensured her exile down here by the Church. She wasn’t a young woman with a curse. She was a  _ Dark Mage _ with a curse. Huge difference, obviously. “Daddy must be financing a whole new wing of Garreg Mach monastery to get your dumb ass into the academy.”

“Your crude deflections are showing,” rejoined the Princess with an air of smugness. Now that she had Hapi’s measure, she was showing that she was not nearly as easy to rile up as Coco. “It appears your previous master failed to train you well.”

Now it was Hapi’s turn to stiffen. How could a spoiled little Imperial Princess know anything about that? Unless she….

Hapi stepped away defensively, her stomach churning. “You actually think I wanted to learn Dark Magic?” she snarled back, unconsciously raising her voice.

Eddy’s purple eyes instantly went wide. “I am sorry. I was merely trying to--”

Hapi’s throat hitched, and her eyes burned. Her control was usually good. Good? Hell, her control was usually Goddess-damn perfect. Growling past it all, she muttered to the Princess, “Free piece of advice, Eddy. Don’t go digging around someone’s past in the Abyss. Not unless you’re damn sure you want to unearth it.”

And then Hapi’s jaw dropped in surprise, diffusing her anger.

The Imperial Princess bowed low to her in apology.

“You are completely correct,” said Eddy, rising. “I was too forward with my words. Let us please drop the subject, for both of our sakes.”

Slowly, Hapi regained her equilibrium, and the constant focus she needed. In. Out. In. Out. No big feelings. No mood swings. Keep it together. Your friends, and countless innocent people, are counting on you. Not to mention she didn’t want to get eaten herself. Naturally. 

Finally she felt able to look back at Eddy, who was calmly gazing at her. What a weird chick. Cool, but weird. Nodding back at the short girl, she said, “Fine, fine. Part of getting to know someone, I guess. No hard feelings. But forget all this heavy stuff. If I know Yuri-bird, he’s gonna take hours showing off the banned book catalogue to the boys. You like pastries? There's some decent ones at a hawker’s stand up the street.”

Eddy nodded back graciously, but Hapi noticed that her violet eyes lit up in anticipation. “That sounds like a much safer way to get to know one other,” the Princess agreed with a smile. “Let us gather the others, shall we?” 

On the way, she learned more about the odd little group that had invaded their home. Pink Pint had apparently grown up with B; he had attended the Officer’s Academy eight years ago with her older brother. That’s how long it had been since they had seen each other. That brought about a whole anecdote from B about Headmaster Seteth, a big mock battle, and a keg of beer from the town that he had somehow smuggled back into his dorm. The thought of B as a clean shaven, squeaky voiced youth running around getting in trouble at a school made even Eddy laugh, a small thing that was hard to hear over Coco’s bellows and Pink Pint’s endless giggles. It made Hapi smile, a quick movement of the lips that she barely noticed.

Chatterbox’s blank expression didn’t even twitch, even as she listened politely.

While they were eating their food, Hapi discovered more interesting things. The reason Coco kept going on and on about the expressionless, blue haired swordswoman was because that glowing red bone sword on her hip was somehow the Relic to end all Relics. Sword of the Maker or something like that. Even stranger, Eddy proudly informed her that Chatterbox was her Professor at Garreg Mach Officer’s Academy. And she was five years younger than B even.

“That is correct,” confirmed Eddy, patiently withstanding Coco’s excited questioning. “Professor Byleth wields the Sword of the Creator, the legendary weapon of King Nemesis from the War of Heroes. I am indeed fortunate to have her as my teacher this year.”

“Huh. A glowy super sword. That’s handy for killing people,” mumbled Hapi around a mouthful of sweet dough.

Eddy looked put out for some reason. Maybe she was a manners monitor like Coco? Hapi didn’t care, being more focused on the food in her hands. But both she and Eddy were surprised when the stoic Professor swiveled her azure eyes on Hapi.

“That’s true. It’s made battles much easier ever since Rhea let me keep it,” said the Professor, nodding at Hapi like she had uttered something especially profound.

“It is more than simply a sword,” said Eddy, folding her arms. “It is an ancient weapon of unparallelled power, capable of…”

“Killing people,” interrupted Hapi, spewing crumbs.

Eddy scowled at her. “As I was saying, it can be used to carve--”

“People,” nodded Hapi again, taking another bite.

This time Eddy ignored her. “--mountains, or shows that the wielder is the direct heir of Nemesis, who--”

“Killed a whole bunch of people,” Hapi finished for the Princess. Even in her old village, they had heard of the ancient king Nemesis. Eddy looked like she wanted to throttle her, but she noticed that Professor Chatterbox was nodding sagely at Hapi’s words, and let the matter drop.

“Hapi, must you be so rude,” sniffed Coco in disdain, whacking her shoulder with her fan. “A short history lesson is a perfectly adequate way to introduce such a magnificent artifact of incomparable majesty!”

Hapi shrugged. “Which the Church gave her, right? No offense, Chatterbox, but in my experience nothing is ever free. Rhea obviously expects something from you in exchange for your super sword,” she said, licking the last bits of breaded honey off her fingers.

“I know,” said the Professor quietly. While she still didn’t change expression, her body language conveyed profound uneasiness. “I don’t know what that is yet.”

“Huh, Hapi’s right,” said B. “I mean, the Church is usually hella paranoid about Relics being in the wrong hands. That’s why I have to hide my gauntlets when I’m not using them. Can’t just let any stupid lowlife get their hands on these...hands,” he grunted, jerking a thumb to the massive claws draped on his broad back. 

Pink Pint was twirling one of her twintails with a short finger. “You know, that’s a really good point. So many strange things have happened since you’ve arrived at the monastery, Professor! I’ve talked with my brother, and he said his first year at the Academy wasn’t nearly this exciting.”

“Intriguing,” said Eddy, after a moment’s thought. She regarded Hapi keenly. “Do you think Lady Rhea has some ulterior motive regarding the Professor and the sword?”

Hapi rolled both her shoulders and her eyes at that one. “I may not have graduated from the fancy Officer’s Academy, but I know what a sword does. It’s a tool for killing people. A fancy Relic super sword just kills even more people. Only difference is in degree.” She turned to the swordswoman. “Did Rhea ever explain why she gave it to you?” Hapi asked the blue haired woman.

“She said she was entrusting it to me,” replied the Professor. She looked down at the dimly glowing weapon sheathed at her hip with uncertainty. “I accepted it to help protect my students.”

“Yeah, but maybe that’s the thing. Maybe she’ll put you and your students in dangerous situations where you just ‘happen’ to kill her enemies. Like what nearly happened to us down here.” Hapi waved a hand to the others. “See? This is why we’re afraid of the Church. Who knows what they’re really planning. Just because they have some nice people with good intentions doesn’t make up for all the other crap they pull.”

“Hapi, dear, let us avoid another one of your anticlerical rants,” Coco sighed. “Remember, we need to stay on their good side, not give them abundant excuses to purge our ranks.”

Shrugging again, Hapi turned her back on the group to purchase another pastry while the group moved on with their tour of the Abyss. Her mouth was watering as the vendor handed another hunk of fried dough, this one generously drizzled with applesauce. Hapi grabbed her messy bounty when she noticed a short presence by her side.

Eddy was lingering by her side for some reason, her white face studying her own like she was a particularly shiny pebble. 

Hapi made a face down at her. “What? Do I have food on my face?”

Eddy smiled slightly. “You do, but I am more interested in your astute words from earlier. Despite your attitude and your manners, you are surprisingly insightful.”

Hapi didn’t miss a beat. “And despite your condescending persona and self-righteous attitude, you’re surprisingly interesting yourself.”

The royal smile broadened. “That quick wit of yours is exactly what I am fascinated by. It is clear you have enormous potential, even with the ignorant bigotry of the Church holding you back.”

“Not to mention my skin, right?” said Hapi, taking an enormous bite and speaking with her mouth full. “Aren’t I the lucky one. The big quadruple whammy winner of the Fódlan persecution lottery. Foreign, cursed, commoner, Dark Mage.”

Stepping slightly to the side to avoid the spray of crumbs, Eddy replied, “I am sorry to hear that. In Adrestia, I am seeking to create a system where individuals may be recognized for their merit and abilities, rather than their status or their pasts. A place where the antiquated traditions and outdated mores of the Church have their proper place, in a history book.”

Hapi finished chewing. “Sounds interesting,” she said solemnly. “Good way to paint a target on your back. Have fun with that.”

Laughing lightly, Eddy smothered her giggles with a white glove. “Oh my goodness, you have no idea how true that statement is. However, my offer stands. If you ever wish to seek asylum within the Adrestian Empire, you may have it.”

“Talk’s cheap, Eddy. But...thanks anyway,” Hapi smiled back.

* * *

Unfortunately, they decided to attempt the impossible.

Yuri-bird roped everyone into his scheme, and soon everyone was dancing to his song. Off they went to the ancient arena, where they would funnel the merc bands into the Abyss one by one and pick them off. For mages of Coco and Hapi’s caliber, it was a relatively reasonable plan since it allowed them to blast scores of men into ash without the risk of caving the roof onto their heads, although Hapi was strictly ordered not to summon any monsters. It seemed it wouldn’t matter anyway. Chatterbox and the rest were protecting the magical duo as they went to work, lobbing fireballs and globs of acidic black magic into the ranks of the enemy from the backs of their mounts.

That was the idea. Then some jerk had to ruin it.

“Professor! He’s here!” screamed Freckles in alarm. Hapi turned in her saddle to look where the kid was pointing.

_ He _ was a huge man in ornate black armor, wielding a scythe longer than she was tall. He was killing mercs too, but also clashing with Didi and B and Pink Pint, causing their right flank to collapse as they scattered from the charge from his massive black destrier. The merc gangs rushed in behind his wake, smelling blood. Soon the battle lines were in complete chaos, and Hapi was forced to cast Miasmas and Banshees at point-blank range, desperately hoping no allies were nearby to get caught in the backlash.

A sword parted the flesh on her thigh, seeking her torso. Hissing sharply, Hapi rolled away from the blade tip, tumbling out of her stirrups, groaning as she hit the ground hard. Her mount, Nibbles, was soon wounded and bleeding as well, kicking and stamping as strange smelling men swarmed around him. Somehow getting up in time, Hapi blasted the group of men away from him with another corrosive burst, while slapping hard on her mounts’ rump to get him to flee from the scrum. He jolted away in a panic, whinnying loudly over the screams of battle. A brief warm feeling of gratitude. She managed to save him at least.

Pondering if she had time for a sigh before she died, Hapi suddenly saw there were no mercenaries near her. And then she saw the reason why. The aforementioned  _ He  _ was looming over her with his own black mount, his massive reaping weapon reared back for a swing that would cleave her into small Hapi chunklets.

Not even bothering to sigh, Hapi simply closed her eyes in resignation.  _ Finally. Been a long time coming, Mister Grim. Let’s get this over with. _

An unnatural ring of strange metals clanged before her.

Opening her eyes in astonishment, Hapi saw Eddy in front of her, having blocked the swing of the scythe. She was straining against the reaper’s weapon with her Brave Axe, yet despite her incongruous size, the strength of the tiny Princess was stopping him cold, with the purple blade hovering inches from her face.

“Why are you here?” growled Eddy up at the knight’s Death skull helm looming over their heads.

“ **A little fun,** ” intoned the Reaper, in a magically disguised voice. Hapi felt her gorge rise at the sound of that voice. She knew exactly the kind of people who used it.

He twisted his scythe in his gauntleted hands, the blade rotating with the aim of slicing off a hand. Eddy was forced to disengage and roll under his mount, scrambling clear of the lethal iron shod hooves that cracked the stones beneath it.

Now was her chance. Hapi summoned a Swarm Z, a conjuration of evil black insects and vermin which bit and poisoned their target. She doubted it would work through that dark knight’s gleaming black armor.

So she didn’t bother to aim it at him.

The Reaper’s black horse screamed loudly, a high pitched shriek of agony that sounded almost human. Snapping and bucking wildly at the magical pests attacking it, the mount and its rider was soon in full gallop out of the arena, the knight in black pitching from side to side, barely able to keep to his saddle. His harshly shouted commands went unheeded as the panicked animal ignored its rider, fleeing down into one of the endless dark passages of the Abyss.

Eddy rose unsteadily to her feet, breathing hard while the sounds of combat and Coco’s laughter, followed by detonations, faded away to the far side of the underground arena. Hapi was breathing more deeply too, but tamped down the shaky tingles in her body, forcing herself to breath slowly and regularly through her nose. She limped over to the Princess with her bum leg, stepping over the occasional merc corpse. Eddy’s lilac eyes met hers when she approached.

“Friend of yours?” Hapi drawled.

“You could say that,” said the Princess drily, raising her axe back to her shoulder, checking their six wearily. Seeing no living foes near them, she turned back to Hapi and nodded once. “My sincere thanks for your aid.”

Hapi rolled a shoulder with a small smile. “Don’t mention it. I’m pretty much a tit for tat girl. You scratch my back, I’ll scratch yours. So thanks for saving my worthless ass in the first place.”

Eddy’s face scrunched up at that, and she looked like she was about to say something, but the rest of the group was suddenly there with them, along with a familiar smiling face of a kind man in brown robes. Alfie was back.

* * *

It took forever for Hapi to track down Nibbles after the chaotic battle in the arena. Once back in Abysstown after stabling her mount, Hapi headed straight to the girls' dorm. She was completely exhausted after the endless fighting they had done earlier today. If what Yuri-bird, Alfie, and Chatterbox were discussing was true, there might be even more tomorrow. Hapi fatalistically thought they were all going to die chasing some stupid holy Church cup, but before that happened, she was going to take a bath and get some sleep. Pausing by the shared girls’ bedroom to get a change of clothing, she noted both Coco and Pink Pint were already snoring up a storm in the dark room, but there was no sign of Eddy.

Huh. Must’ve had the same idea. Hopefully the little princess didn’t mind company.

The communal baths were in a room only a short distance away from the underground river that snaked through Abysstown, run by a surly, ugly witch of a woman who charged exorbitant prices for purifying and heating the water in the large copper-lined tubs. Yuri-bird, fastidious as any noble, made certain arrangements so that the old crabby mage was relatively happy. After learning there was a free tub in the women’s bathhouse, Hapi strode right into the wooden room, closing the door behind her.

Sure enough, the white haired Princess was in there, soaking in the warm water in a tub of her own. The steam and ambiance muffled her entry, Hapi noted tiredly. “Knock knock,” she announced.

A small, refined shriek. Huh. Eddy even shrieked in noble. The Princess instantly ducked lower into the water, turning her silver head to glare daggers back at Hapi.

Hapi smirked at her expression. “No such thing as privacy or modesty here, Eddy. Get used to it.” Seeing that her tease failed to budge the noblewoman an inch, Hapi shrugged and began to disrobe, tossing her things into a far corner of the room.

“What…” A pause, then a cough. “What are you doing here? So late?”

“Had to find my horse, remember? Took me a while. Didn’t want to sleep without washing all the blood and shit off. Maybe we don’t smell as fine as you’re used to up topside, but we appreciate hygiene down here too,” said Hapi, finally kicking her boots into the corner with the rest of her stuff. Taking a moment to flex her sore toes (and remembering not to sigh), Hapi strode over to the free tub, ready to climb into the inviting, steaming water. Pausing at the rim, she looked up through her messy red hair to look at the Princess.

Eddy was staring at her.

Hapi grinned beneath her locks. Oh. Oh wow, this was awesome. Days of teasing fun could be spun out of this one. She dipped her chin slightly and made her eyes half-lids. Putting a hand to her naked hip, she asked with lips parted, “See something you like, Eddy?” in a breathy voice.

That elicited an instant response. Eddy spun like a top in her tub, facing away from Hapi and staring at the nearby wall as if there was some intricate artwork on the rough stone.

Chuckling, Hapi hummed a contented, made up song to herself as she sank into the hot scented water. Not even the recently healed scar on her thigh bothered her. Leaning her head back on the rim, Hapi continued to hum her aimless tune of victory, remembering with all of her might not to sigh, no matter how fucking good this felt after a long day of fighting and riding.

But she forgot Eddy could put her off balance, too.

“Where did you get them?”

“Get what?” mumbled Hapi, stifling a yawn and casting about for a washcloth over the edge. She wasn’t the sharpest arrow in the quiver right now.

“The scars.”

Something about Eddy’s voice made her turn around. It was hard to pin down. Rage? Sadness? Interest? Heck, maybe all three.

“Oh. Those. Guess you saw, huh?” she asked, brushing at the symmetrical, surgically precise keloids around her throat and chest. There were some on her back, too, but mainly up and around her shoulder blades. She sometimes forgot they were there. Shrugging, she went back to washing herself. “It’s a long story. Don’t think you’d be interested.”

“You may be surprised,” said Eddy, turning slightly to catch her eye.

Humming at that, remembering how mulishly stubborn Eddy could be, Hapi said, “Fine. I was stupid as a kid. Ran away from my home village. Wasn’t bad or anything, but I wanted to see the world. Backwoods girl off to see the big city, right?”

“Go on, please,” said Eddy in a quiet voice.

“Not much more to tell. Turns out civilization sucks. Couldn’t find anything to eat in town, and no one would give me any food because I was so obviously foreign and heathen. I nearly starved on the streets. Then one day this highbrow woman saw me and offered me candy. Free candy, and a ride in her big fancy carriage.”

Eddy sighed, and Hapi tried hard not to be jealous. “I believe I know where this is going.”

“Yeah. Got my dumb butt kidnapped, by the oldest trick in the book,” grunted Hapi, taking a deep breath. Dipping under the water, she sighed as long as she could, causing bubbles to rise to the surface. It was the one of the few loopholes she could exploit, and she took advantage of it every chance she got.

When she came up for air, wringing her hair out, Eddy continued at guessing her story. “And your kidnapper...is the one who did those things to you. Taught you your magic.”

“Got it in one,” Hapi acknowledged, momentarily lost in her memories. “I was her prisoner for seven years. How messed up is that, you know? Spent most of every day in a magic dampening cell. The only time I ever saw the outside is when she took me out with her guards to test my stupid new powers. Sigh now, Hapi. Cast Miasma, Hapi. Kill it with Hades, Hapi. And I had to do it, or I wouldn’t get to eat.”

“How awful. No child should go through something like that,” said Eddy, and Hapi glanced at her in surprise. There was a real note of empathy there. She was shocked even more when Eddy said, “This city...was Fhirdiad, was it not?”

Leaning back in the tub, Hapi clicked her tongue and said, “Um. Wow. Okay. There’s like guesses, and then there are guesses that are really too good to be guesses. How’d you know that?”

Eddy seemed to hunch lower into the water, her head bobbing at the surface. “I have...sources, in the Empire. A friend of mine...a dear one...bears similar marks on her skin. I suspect they were caused by this same cabal of dark mages.”

Hapi stood dripping from her tub and grabbed a nearby towel from a rack, considering the information. “So do you know this woman’s name in Fhirdiad? See, I never heard it. They were real careful with me, even to the point where they only called me stuff like ‘beast’ or ‘Experiment T-1’ or ‘hey, you.’ Never used any real names at all where I could overhear, and most of the others wore masks.”

Eddy regarded her for a moment, then said seriously, “I do not know her true name. But she goes by the alias of Cornelia. And if you were her prisoner...then, you may not wish for it, but you have my deepest sympathies. I have seen my friend’s...scars. I would not wish them upon anyone.”

Pausing in drying herself, Hapi said slowly, “Not even on me?”

The Princess shook her head. “No. Not even on you.”

Aw. That was sweet. In a weird, cloak and dagger, obsessively secretive and ridiculously oblique way. Dressing into her nightclothes, Hapi glanced back behind her and said, “Hey, aren’t you going to get out? You’re gonna turn into a raisin if you stay in there too long. Betilda charges extra for people who take their sweet time.”

“I will be...right behind you, Hapi,” said Eddy, still sitting down in her tub. “Do not fear for me. I believe I can afford the upcharge,” she said on a wry note.

Hapi genuinely laughed at that. She left the baths while holding her stinking and bloodstained gear, padding back to the dorms quietly, feeling absurdly light and gratified for some reason. Even Pink Pint’s and Coco’s loud snoring back in their bedroom couldn’t ruin her good mood.

After stowing her stuff in the laundry and bundling her wet hair into a fresh towel, she closed her eyes as her head hit the pillow, finally able to put a name to a face from her memories.  _ Cornelia. _

She didn’t really like dwelling on the past. What was the point? She couldn’t remember her parents’ faces now. She didn’t even know where her village was located. There weren’t any good memories at all of her time in captivity, aside from occasional visits from that nice auburn haired noble lady dressed in black. But maybe she could finally put her past behind her completely, if she ever found that crazy kidnapping lady. And introduce her to B, Yuri-bird, Coco, and the rest of the gang. 

She’d have to thank Eddy.

Maybe someday. Tomorrow, they were going to try to find a cup.

* * *

What fucking day THAT was.

Golems in the forest. Golems in the corridors. Golems at suppertime. Who knew it was Goddess-damned Golemcon ‘80 down here?

All for that fucking cup. It wasn’t even attractive, Hapi thought sourly, watching Claudster and Yuri-bird and Linny gawk over the gaudy piece of shit.

She had found herself drifting to Eddy’s side more and more as their battles wore on through the day. Both of them seemed to simply mesh in combat. They didn’t even talk about it. Eddy always knew what to do when she saw an enemy hobbled by Swarm, or crippled by a Banshee. It rarely took more than one blow with her axe to end things right then and there, freeing Hapi to set her sights on their next target. It was easy. Easy things were nice, Hapi thought absently.

Their panting retreat down a maze of gates and corridors, away from an invulnerable Crazy Goddess Doll, with phantom soldiers and very real assassins and mages blocking their way ahead? Not so nice.

Even Chatterbox was stressed from that fight. Hapi wasn’t sure if she was imagining things, but she noticed that Chatterbox started getting a little...worried. And afraid. Even as they were an absolute blur on the battlefield, saving Pink Pint from getting decapitated by a backswing, running back to assist Freckles through a gate, or jumping forward to block an arrow that was meant for an unsuspecting Linny while he was busy healing. Yuri-bird was doing much of the same thing for the Wolves, warping B and Coco farther ahead with his Relic while acting as a backup healer for Linny.

The worst was hearing the giant golem behind them, systematically wrecking the gate with its magic, alerting them that they only had a few moments to try and cut a path through the swarming bodies in front of them. The phantoms were attacking the bandit mercs too, causing an already crazy situation to become even crazier. The three way melee turned into complete pandemonium. Somehow, thanks to Chatterbox’s uncanny leadership, they all made it through.

Naturally, the last gate was the worst. It was a small enough passage to block the Creepy Doll, as Yuri-bird called it, but there were at least three squads of mercs waiting up ahead to steal their prize. Hapi was one of the last through, helping a tearfully exhausted Linny by the arm as they staggered into the anteroom. Poised by the archway, Eddy quickly shut the gate behind them, locking it. They ignored the plaintive cries of the doomed mercenaries behind them as Creepy Doll turned its wrath against them.

“The gate is closed! Hurry, everyone! No time to dawdle!” shouted Eddy as they all ran forward

Hapi couldn’t help herself. She giggled hysterically, her fingers shaking with fatigue as she traced the pattern for yet another Miasma at the figures ahead.

Eddy gave her a side-eyed glance. “Dare I ask?”

Still snickering after she cast her spell, Hapi said, “You said dawdle. Like an old granny.”

Eddy’s face did its adorable scrunching up as she turned to face an attacker. “Is this really the time for this?” she said peevishly, driving her axeblade into another screaming bandit torso.

“Stop dawdling, Eddy,” sniggered Hapi as she ran past her, panting. Too bad she couldn’t bring Nibbles on this trip. Coco gasped for air beside her, raising her shaking arms for another Bolting spell, while Linny summoned a final Physic for a profusely bleeding Didi, leaning hard on his lance.

“...that’s never going away, is it?” Edelgard sighed.

“Nope!” said Hapi proudly. 

They ran together into the tunnels back to Abysstown, evading the last of mercenaries.

* * *

Alfie was missing. There was a traitor in Abyss. The Church had been notified of their activities.

The solution was obvious. Trade the cup for Alfie. Easy peasy. Everyone gets what they want. 

Everyone, that is, except for Yuri-bird, for some odd reason.

Linny had wandered off from the shabby storage room that doubled as the Ashen Wolves classroom. Chatterbox was talking with Punhead, the one decent Captain in the Knights of Seiros, even though Hapi had to avoid the man like the plague. His jokes were so bad that the risk of sighing was too great. Didi and Freckles had gone up topside to diplomatically attempt to explain things to the Supreme Mugwump of Seiros. Alone, Hapi sat sullenly on a desk, twisting the ransom note over and over in her hands, concentrating on her breathing. In. Out. In. Out. Conceal, don’t feel. Remain detached. Remain focused. But it was hard. Somehow, events were moving too fast now, and Hapi didn’t know who to trust with all this conspiracy intrigue. Coco was busy flitting about Abysstown for “clues.” Yuri-bird was busy trying to calm the jittery residents down after the kidnapping attack. No one had been wounded, but the people were understandably upset. And B was off with Pink Pint and Claudester, trying to figure out if Alfie’s secret Cardinal status had anything to do with the kidnapping.

Kidnapping. Hapi bit her lip, trying to suppress those thoughts. Alfie was too nice to go through something like that. It made her want to inhale and just…

“There you are.”

Hapi didn’t bother to look up. “Hey, Eddy,” she said softly. “You draw the short straw? Coming in to check on monster girl?”

Several clacks of steps on the stone, the sound of Eddy’s boots moving to stand by her. “No,” she said simply. “I was coming to check in on Hapi. If you’ve seen her anywhere today?”

That earned her a snort. “Yeah, I’m still here. It’s just…” Hapi cut herself off and looked at the smudged paper in her hands, then carelessly tossed it onto the floor. “I guess I’m frustrated. I want to have Alfie back, instead of some stupid worthless Church cup that nearly got us all killed. But then I learn he’s a secret Cardinal. Like, the super fanatics of Seiros. It’s just…”

She sensed more than saw Eddy nod to her. “Keep breathing, Hapi. Focus on me, and my presence. I know what it is like to be swept up into intrigue and politics against your will.”

She would, wouldn’t she? Heir to the Empire and all that. Aside from bending over to pick up the ransom letter, Eddy didn’t speak up again. She stood with Hapi, offering nothing but silent support. They stayed like that for many minutes, and Hapi felt herself regain some of her old equilibrium. She glanced over at the pale Princess, who was watching her calmly. The entire time she was regaining control over herself.

How did she do that? Sometimes Hapi felt that Eddy was better at regulating emotions than she was. Instead, she said, “So. What you were saying to Chatterbox earlier…”

“Yes?” said Eddy with a polite nod.

“You thought the mercs might be going easy on us. Makes sense. They needed us to bring the cup back. But then they kidnapped Alfie. So it’s like...they don’t only want the cup. They want something else, too.”

“It does stand to reason that there will be an ambush waiting for us at the chapel,” nodded Eddy gravely. She tapped a gloved finger to her chin thoughtfully. “I know that Knight-Captain Alois is not capable of guile, but it does not mean that other members of the Church are beyond such means. Perhaps the Cardinals sought to recover the Chalice of Beginnings for themselves all along. With Cardinal Aelfric caught between his divided loyalties…”

“Yeah. And speaking of loyalty, someone here in Abyss is a rat,” Hapi muttered. Eddy paled at her words, and Hapi belatedly sought to reassure the noble kid. “Hey, not that I think it’s you or your friends. This has been brewing for a while. Way longer than you all have been here. So we don’t think any of you betrayed us.”

“I...thank you for that,” Eddy said slowly. She frowned in thought for a moment. “For someone to know a Cardinal’s identity...they would have to have excellent intelligence of the Church itself.”

Hapi squinted at the Princess. “So you don’t think it’s someone from the Church at all?”

“Contrary to the image they wish to protect, the Church does have enemies in Fódlan,” Eddy told her, somewhat smugly. “I trust even the Abyss has heard of Lonato’s Rebellion?”

“Oh yeah. Was rooting for the guy, to be honest,” Hapi said with a smile, shaking her head. “Although from what I heard, he didn’t have much of a chance in the first place. Shame he ended up being worm food, but he proves that the Church only thinks it's right all the time. But they’re not, nobody is.”

Eddy was smiling warmly at her. “That is correct. And for these mercenary companies to be so brazen in their attacks upon the Central Church...perhaps they are dissidents in the same mold as Lonato.”

Hapi stood up from the desk, feeling suddenly restless. “See, this is why I hate politics. There’s always someone behind stuff, right? And for what? All those people we killed probably thought they were doing the right thing. But we killed them to stay alive. I just…” Unconsciously, Hapi inhaled.

A warm gloved hand rested on her shoulder, squeezing slightly, and stopping her sigh before it had a chance to begin.

“You wish things were different,” Eddy whispered. “I can empathize with that.”

The clumsy effort at comfort somehow irritated her even further. “Save it, Princess.” Hapi responded bitterly.

Instantly the hand withdrew. “I will.” The short silver haired girl turned her heel and exited the room, leaving Hapi alone with her thoughts. Which, despite her words, was the exact last place she ever wanted to be.

How did that girl make everything seem like a test?

* * *

A day later and things had spiraled even more.

Meeting with Grand Magistrix Rhea was a waste of time, as always. Hapi stood silently, fuming, her red eyes boring holes through the woman’s white robes, trying to hold her eyes with her own. Did she even know who Hapi was? Did she even care about the actions of her own Knights? The actions carried out in her Oh-So-Holy name?

Alfie was worth ten Rheas, thought Hapi bitterly. 

She was gratified to see that numerous others were equally tense with the Archbishop. Chatterbox faded to the background, hiding behind the large frames of Didi and B, letting Yuri-bird take the lead. Claudester was supporting Freckles, who looked like he’d rather be anywhere in the world rather than in the same room with The White Queen. And then there was Eddy…

Eddy was as tense as an animal being led to slaughter, trying to keep up appearances by faking it in her horribly stilted casual manner, but wariness and reluctance fairly radiated from her in waves. Hapi watched the young woman as she stared at the tiles, feeling a little pleased by that. At least one noble wasn’t diving to the floor to lick the dirt off the Archbishop’s shoes. Coco’s licorice taffy spell notwithstanding.

Yuri-bird’s smooth charm won the day, per usual. Hapi shuffled listlessly behind the rest when they all descended back into the Abyss, only to notice Eddy hesitate when they arrived at the poorly disguised entranceway, now guarded by a squad of scowling Knights of Seiros. The tunnels were still lit from when they journeyed above, but Eddy appeared like she was gathering herself at the entrance. Oh, that’s right, Hapi remembered. Her claustrophobia. 

Bemused, Hapi decided to wait with her as the others went on ahead. Something was tickling in the back of her mind. Something Eddy had said earlier in the week, before when they had gotten the cup…

“Coming, Princess?” winked Claudester as he passed them. “It isn’t so bad down here. There may be only a dozen or so rats on the way, hiding in the dark shadows, ready to jump out at you…”

Eddy stiffened even further, averting her face from Claudester, and muttering under her breath.

Hapi’s opinion of her fellow foreigner soured. “Nothing like that, Claudester. Eddy was just telling me a joke,” said the Dark Mage evenly.

His grin turned sly, although his eyes remained calculating. “Oh? Really? What was it?”

“You,” said Hapi flatly. Resolutely, she turned her back on the Leceister noble, grabbing Eddy’s elbow so that her red cape faced Claudester as well. Claudester made a brilliant rejoinder that was wasted effort, because they were no longer listening to him. 

“Thank you,” Eddy managed after he was out of earshot. “But I do not need your assistance in dealing with him.”

“I know,” said Hapi with her sad smile. “I’m here to walk with you, if you need. I can scare away the rats. Funny side effect of my curse. Regular animals, well, smaller ones at least, seem to hate me. Dogs, cats, bats, rats.”

Eddy looked up at her, wariness in her face, then slowly nodded. “That sounds welcome. Thank you, Hapi.”

“No sweat.”

They walked easily into the dim darkness, away from the sunlit world above. Eddy’s axe bounced restlessly on her shoulder, though, as if she were heading into battle.

Maybe she could make the princess more comfortable. Breathing in through her nose, Hapi asked, “What’s your favorite thing to do outside?”

The short noble frowned in serious thought at the question, for far too long, Eventually, she said, “I believe I enjoy...hiking. Taking in the sights of nature, the plants, the animals, the vistas…the feeling of a gentle wind on your face soothes me as nothing else can. ”

Hapi smiled at how serious Eddy was. “I get that. Born in the middle of the woods myself, so I knew how to forage and find my way. Appreciate the land for what it can give you and stuff, mentally and physically. But even for all that...I love the stars the most,” Hapi said, biting her lip so she wouldn’t sigh.

“How interesting,” said Eddy warmly. She even sounded like she meant it. “What do you find so loveable about them?”

“Eh, I dunno. They’re so constant and always there, I guess. But then every year, every night, there’s something new that you can find out about them,” said Hapi wistfully. “I like to read books about them too. You can tell a lot from how a person relates to the night sky.”

“Such as...certain heretics, one might say,” smiled Eddy as they descended another flight of rough stairs.

“Um, wait,” Hapi said excitedly. “Are you talking about Emperor Rudolf II’s mathematician? Joanna Kipper? The  _ Harmonicies Mundi _ ?”

“Goodness, yes!” laughed Eddy. “She was a key figure in the Imperial Renaissance, when Adrestia finally dissolved the perverse influence of the Southern Church. So you know of the heliocentric system, I presume?”

“Presume away,” grinned Hapi. “I love that theory. Theory, hell, it’s facts. It makes so much sense! We’re the ones moving, not the stars. We go around the sun, not the other way around. Kind of like the feeling of when you’re on a horse, you look at the ground, and it rushes by, if you look ahead, it hardly seems to move…but if someone’s riding beside you...”

“I am more used to carriages, but I know what you are talking about,” giggled Eddy along with her. “This…” she paused for a moment, but continued, “This absurdly pleases me. I must confess, I did not take you for a scholar.”

“Oh, don’t mix me up with Linny,” Hapi scoffed, looking back to the ground. “I just like weird things. No need to confuse me with someone smart.”

“You are extremely smart,” said Eddy now, with a frown in her voice. “Whoever tells you otherwise is a fool.”

A warm giddiness flowed through Hapi’s chest at those words, but ruthlessly, she pushed them down. Like everything else. In. Out. In. Out. A wyrm burrowing through this tunnel would end both of them, and she really didn’t want Eddy to die because of her.

“I apologize,” said Eddy, when the silence had stretched. “Did I…”

“It’s not you, Eddy,” muttered Hapi, interrupting the princess, biting off the words. “It’s never been you. It’s me. I just can’t...take a compliment. So. Sorry about that.”

“You have nothing to apologize for,” said Eddy finally, after another semi-comfortable silence of them walking through the tunnel. “You...always have to do that, don’t you? Suppress your emotions.” 

“Yeah,” Hapi chewed her lip. She imagined the feather, keeping it gently afloat. Through the nose, mouth closed. In. Out. In. Out. Easy peasy. Once she felt assured of her control, she added, “I know that makes me a freak. Just some stupid monster girl, right?”

“On the contrary,” said Eddy, gracefully stepping in front of her and confronting her. Hapi was forced to stop up short, and Eddy’s violet eyes bored into hers, the shorter woman easily holding her gaze.

“I believe that makes you the most caring person I know.” 

* * *

So, you had to give him credit. Behind those muscles and his loud, asshole, eternally selfish nature, Big B actually had a brain. He was the first one to speak up about the Four Apostles.

Then Linny spoke up about his own theories. Yuri-bird and Coco fessed up about their Crests. 

And that made her the Crest of Timotheus. Whoever the hell that was. Apparently an ancient member of the Church of Seiros, and her great-great-whatever.

Now, they were heading out to fight at the old chapel. Everyone was gearing up, getting their weapons looked at and repaired by Seppo the blacksmith, or restocking on concoctions from the general store.

Hapi and Coco were down in the long, winding tunnel that served as a stable for Nibbles and Coco’s own black pegasus, Bellerophon. There was an opening to a secluded field in the monastery’s shadow where the animals could exercise and graze. While the rest of the group could take a tunnel straight to the old chapel ruins, they would have to loop around the looming shadow of the monastery to catch up.

Coco led Belly out into the into the sunlight, her mount nuzzling her supportively as her persona changed the instant the sun’s rays kissed her skin. She murmured something dejected and self-deprecating to him, but he did calm her down and help her focus when she was outdoors. Belly would do anything for Coco. 

Leading her own mount outside, Hapi stumbled slightly as Nibbles nudged her back. “Excited, huh?” she smiled, accepting the rough nuzzle. She hugged him back. “Missed you too, buddy.”

“A moment, please.”

Eddy’s voice stopped her as a new figure emerged from the cave mouth. Nibbles restlessly tried to turn at the unfamiliar sound, and Hapi felt a brief surge of irritation towards her friend while she calmed her mount. Eddy was acting real stupid by approaching a horse from the rear. Good way to lose a face.

...wait. Hapi blinked. Did she really just think of royalty like some friend you could make anywhere? She must be losing it. After this fight, Hapi would head back to Abyss and Eddy would resume her snooty noble classes. She shook her head at herself, lips tight.  _ Keep it together, Hapi. _

“Forgive me for bringing this up on the eve of battle, but I wanted to speak with you of the recent revelations,” said Eddy solemnly to her, as always impeccably groomed in her red cape and crimson accented armor.

Frowning, Hapi told her, “Sure, but hurry it up. I want to make it in time for the rendezvous at that old creepy chapel. Don’t want them hurting Alfie just because we’re late.”

“That is reasonable,” Eddy nodded. “It is merely…” Eddy hesitated, then went on. “I am worried about your future safety. Even if today’s battle is successful.”

“About what? Spit it out. Or save it for later.” Hapi felt briefly confused. Where was Eddy going with this?

“Very well. I am afraid that the woman who once kidnapped you may hear of our exploits here at the monastery. I think it is quite obvious that she wanted you only for your Crest,” Eddy replied, with an odd note in her voice Hapi couldn’t place.

“Hm. I guess, yeah, I see your point,” muttered Hapi, grabbing the saddlehorn and swinging her butt into the saddle. Adjusting her seat, she gripped the reins and stared down at Eddy. For some weird reason her face was crimson now, too. Pre-battle jitters? “No help for it I guess. Can’t back out now. Yuri-bird knows how to keep us on the down low, though.”

Eddy swallowed, but turned her head enough to stare up into Hapi’s eyes. “Even from the Royal Archmage of Faerghus?”

Hapi dropped her reins. “Um, what did you just say?” she gaped.

“Please keep your source of this information to yourself. But that is her identity, I swear to you on my honor.”

“Huh. Shit. That’s…” Hapi considered the information and its ramifications. If the Court Mage of the Royal Family was a Dark Mage that tortured Crest kids with dark skin she picked up off the street, it would be...not really that surprising, Hapi decided, for a nation that did an official pogrom of similar looking people. Sure, the power dynamic sucked, but it also explained a great deal. And Yuri-bird had dealt with worse.

Shaking her head, Hapi inhaled sharply. Below, at her knee, she could hear Eddy shift nervously.

Hapi exhaled the rest of her sigh with her tongue between her teeth, blowing a raspberry. A loud, long one, that made Nibbles snort in distinct agreement below her. Once finished, she smirked down at a tense Eddy. “That’s what I think about that.” Her smile broadened, noticing Eddy studied their surroundings. “Relax, Eddy, that doesn’t count as a sigh. I’ve learned all the loopholes out there for sneaking one in.”

Eddy coughed while raising a white glove to her mouth. “You are…”

Hapi merely raised a dark eyebrow.

“...entirely too smart for your own good,” Eddy smirked back at her.

“Don’t I know it. Now c’mon, hop up,” Hapi winked, holding out her hand.

Now Eddy’s pallor visibly increased. “I can run beside you…”

“Eddy,” said Hapi calmly. “Take my fucking hand and mount up or I’m going to tell everyone you said dawdle.”

With extreme reluctance, Eddy mounted up in the saddle with her, and they rode off to the chapel.

* * *

Things initially went well at the musty old chapel, despite all the thieves and brigands facing them, including a mean looking Imperial general. Hapi actually got to sigh. B got to punch things. Coco got to destroy everything in sight with massive bursts of galvanic force.

Even Didi, Claudester, and Eddy seemed pleased with how things were going. The ambush was full of Dark Mages and Imperials, and Eddy was royally miffed at that, muttering something under her breath that sounded something like how loyalty should never be purchased so cheaply. Once the pair brought him down, Eddy personally executed the ambush leader in mid-plea. Hapi knew she was generally cold towards others, but Eddy could be pure ice.

Metody’s face was bloody agony as he stared up at them. “Don’t you want to hear my last words?” he gasped, clutching his bleeding abdomen.

“I just did,” grimaced Eddy, and swung her axe. Splat.

Hapi was quickly learning about all the interesting colors that existed inside a human head when it was split open. Who knew there were so many variations of cadmium red? “Noted,” she said dryly to the panting Eddy as she stood over the twitching body. It was gross, but Hapi had seen worse. “Never ending up on your bad side.”

Eddy couldn’t even manage a ghost of a smile. “That...is a pleasing thought,” she answered bluntly. Hapi suppressed a grin. Eddy’s sense of humor was so bad it circled back to being funny. She raised her head from regarding Metody’s corpse, flicking her axehead in disgust. “Where are the others?”

Scanning the battlefield, Hapi said, “Looks like we won. Linny’s healing Freckles. Didi and Pink Pint are helping the Claudester, looks like he got roughed up. Wait…” What was going on? Chatterbox, Yuri-bird, and Alfie were hanging back from the rest. Yuri-bird still had his sword drawn. Coco was waltzing over, followed by a barely limping B. Hapi was glad the giant roc she summoned hadn’t messed him up too badly. But Aelfric and Chatterbox and Yuri were going at it. Seemed like an argument was going on.

Intrigued, Hapi sauntered over to overhear.

And then, in a swirl of violet teleportation magic, the true ambush snapped its jaws shut over the Ashen Wolves.

* * *

There gets to be a point where you can’t be hurt anymore. Where it’s just basic reality. Where you just have to take it. How the world works. Humans were the apex predators, right? Even on themselves.

Hapi always had tried to keep her own expectations tiny. A warm bath, a hot meal, some wistful stargazing. That’s all she really expected out of life now. Attachments? Friendships? Love? Children? That kind of stuff was never going to touch her with a ten foot pole.

But when someone was actually nice to her, she really couldn’t help but reciprocate those foolish bonds. Most people avoided her or hated her. So it was logical that anyone actually caring about her must be exceptional, right?

Pure evil is exceptional, Hapi considered absently. Cardinal Aelfric seemed to fit that bill now. So did Yuri.

Yuri was having some kind of witty repartee with Aelfric. Hapi hated both of them, not really listening, even as she was dragged by a pair of extremely familiar mages in plague masks to her assigned position in the underground chamber. The magical circle and glyphs were activated, and they stepped away to observe her, trapped and bound and gagged as she was, muttering to themselves in an extremely familiar foreign language.

She managed a grunt from behind her gag as the blood red wards activated around her. Slowly, by agonizing increments, she felt weaker and weaker as her life drained away. It was another extremely familiar feeling.

This was all she was. The thing that everyone considered her to be, what they treated her like. A freak. An experiment. A Crest. A bag of blood, and nothing else. Take the injection, Hapi. Lie down on the table, Hapi. Don’t fight it, Hapi. Swallow your medicine, Hapi.

Die for us now, Hapi.

What was Hapi? Was that thing even a person anymore? Or just an object drifting through the ether, being batted about by other objects, until it met its final destruction in the void?

She slumped to her knees on the cold mausoleum floor, feeling herself dying, and barely managing up the energy to care. She could hear that Aelfric was ranting now, something about raising a woman, a nun, from the dead. A secret Cardinal pervert-bear of Seiros. How appropriate.

Noises.

She didn’t remember falling to the floor in her torpor. Hapi weakly opened her eyes and raised her head, the final curiosity of observing life before death getting the better of her.

A beautiful young woman was running towards her, her long silver hair and blood red cape unfurling like two pairs of wide wings. She wielded a magnificent weapon, a lethal greyflame axe that was not a tool of execution, but a glorious instrument of will, a weapon of justice to answer this dark crime and darker betrayal. The mages and knights in black rushed to intercept her, their foul incantations a discordant buzz to the Princess’ clarion commands of assured authority that they would be forced to pay for their actions.

Eddy. Eddy was here to save her.

Even while dying, Hapi felt a flash of amused irritation. Well, it was about time she had a prayer answered. After so many years and sleepless nights of countless words that went unheard, Hapi felt like she was due at least one. Law of averages and all that. And she much preferred Eddy to any real Saint or Angel, with multiple wings and nine eyes and seven arms. 

Hapi was distinctly uninterested in meeting any true cosmic entities today.

Like a warrior born, Eddy was an absolute storm of destruction as she moved about the battlefield. She partially beheaded one mage in a single strike, leaving the man’s jaw dangling from a spurting corpse, the teenager already running past . A roaring dark knight charged her from behind, but she parried the blow easily and dismembered him, armor and all, with two swift attacks. Another dark mage cast a Miasma at her, too far away for Eddy to retaliate, and Hapi was briefly worried. The Imperial Princess simply raised her cape and accepted the spell, the dark magic sloughing off of her like slime, even though it made her breathe hard with the effort. Whipping her cape aside, she sprinted forward to the surprised dark mage, her axe raised high with the promise of vengeance.

A jolt of intuition ran through Hapi. Dark Magic had minimal effect on other Dark Mages. Eddy had been curious about her scars. Eddy had told her she had a “friend” with similar scars. Eddy covered her entire body at every opportunity, even to the point of hiding in her tub as they bathed. Eddy was fatalistic, had odd tics and phobias, and was a master at concealing her emotions.

Eddy was like her.

After bisecting the last mage into twain, Eddy stomped over to the runic circle that bound Hapi within, hesitating before the glowing red arcane symbols and circles before her. “How do I stop this?” she demanded imperiously. “I don’t want to accidentally hurt you.”

Gagged, Hapi weakly rose to her hands and knees and studied the mystical symbols for the first time. There had to be an anchor for the spell, something holding all of this together...

There. That one. Hapi pointed at an ugly glyph that was slightly off center, the central foci of the dark spell’s matrix. Maybe all those Blood Magic lessons from Cornelia were finally coming in handy.

Eddy motioned with her axe, and Hapi understood at once, bringing all arms and legs safely inside the runic circle. Instead she watched Eddy as she swung her axe with all of her might at the offending sigil, cracking the mausoleum stones that lay beneath it into shards and powder.

Instantly the lurid light and the soulsucking sensation crippling her winked out. Hapi was free, but she gasped in realization as the blood red leyline conduit now started drawing from Eddy, instead of her. Eddy clenched her teeth and began to sweat through the glow, but she stated in a salubrious drawl, “Hapi. Please move. This is a rather unpleasant sensation.”

Was...that a joke? Was she teaching Eddy to joke, finally?

Feeling way too energetic for someone who was half-dead from blood loss, Hapi managed to roll free of the runes. Eddy released her axe haft, stumbling over to untie her bonds and remove her gag. Yuri may have subtly cut B’s bonds, but he hadn’t bothered with her or Coco. Jerk.

When her bonds were finally free, Hapi gasped for air and reflexively choked, attempting to clear her mouth when Eddy ripped the last cloth strips free from her teeth. She spat on the floor. Through it all, small strong white gloved hands were holding her up, and cradling her head. Hands that were touching her black, foreign, Goddess-cursed skin, their owner kneeling beside her. With a wild surge of uncertainty, Hapi glanced up to check Eddy’s face, desperately searching it for anything resembling like Aelfric or Rhea. A kindly white mask seeking to serve a subversive, personal agenda.

“Hapi? Are you hurt? Please, say something!” Eddy demanded of her, her lilac eyes intense and focused. Only on her, ignoring the fading sounds of combat around them.

Coughing, Hapi managed to form words. “You’re like me,” she said roughly up to the Princess holding her.

By the Stars, that was stupid, even for her. Instead of an appreciative “Thank you for saving me, Your Imperial Highness” or her standard “Hey Eddy. Just in the neighborhood?” or even a “Holy shit. You saved me. Me, of all people!”, Hapi instead went straight to the direct path. She had to, for the sake of her own sanity, when all of her bonds were broken once again and blood and madness and death reigned all around them.

Something in Eddy’s face changed, but not in a bad way. It was tender, and sisterly. A white glove cupped her face, with royal imperial eyes staring directly into her own foreign red ones, desperately trying to communicate something important, all barriers cast aside. 

“Yes. I am like you.”

Such a simple statement, yet upon it, worlds turned and new ones were created. Reaching around Hapi’s body, Eddy’s fingers tore off her other glove, showing Hapi her exposed hand. Which was so surgically scarred it defied belief.

Brazenly, without thought, Hapi reached out and grasped it with her own dark hand. And was further amazed when Eddy’s rough scarred fingers interlocked with her own.

Hapi expected Eddy to launch into a speech. Wind herself up in noble self-aggrandizement, which suited her station and privilege. Talk about herself, using Hapi’s pain as an excuse to go on and on about her own. But Eddy surprised her yet again.

“This...things like this shouldn’t happen to anyone,” Eddy said to her in honest, earnest appeal, her face incredibly exposed and afraid. Childish, almost.

_ Well, fuck. _

She was right. Somehow, someway, Eddy had sussed out her inner romantic behind all of her world-weary survivalist cynicism. She should have never told her about her secret passion for astronomy.

Yet at that moment, more than anything else, Hapi wanted Eddy to see the stars with her. Both of them, staying up all night, watching the sky and seeing it move while they idled the time away, talking about anything and everything with their fun easy banter. Superficially they could not be more dissimilar, but Eddy didn’t care that she was a black Dark Mage with a curse and Hapi didn’t care that she was a white snotty noble royal who had been born with a silver spoon in her mouth. Because they shared something much more intimate than any of that. 

Survival. And all the acknowledgement, appreciation, and affection that should come with it. In an ideal world.

A low, mournful wail of loss erupted from Cardinal Aelfric as Professor Chatterbox and Claudester directly engaged him. Hapi felt a brief, disorientating childlike thrill as Eddy effortlessly hauled her up to her feet, bearing most of her weight on her armored side as they surveyed the fight in the mausoleum. Pink Pint had come to B’s rescue, and the two of them were currently intertwined in a somewhat more than friendly embrace. Didi was gently assisting a desperately weak Coco, trying to give her a vulnerary to ease her recovery with Linny’s help. Freckles had set his bow aside to help Yuri-bird, who Hapi guessed she had to forgive, upon seeing that Punhead and a strange pale violet haired archer were cleaning up the rest of Aelfric’s forces of Dark Mages. Somehow, someway, their leader had come through in arranging this rescue.

She still wasn’t going to trust the jerk ever again. 

A susurrating, booming rush of air distracted them, along with a swirl of violet light. Hapi was surprised to hear a loud and impressively foul curse from Chatterbox.

“Be at ease, Professor,” came the commanding, regal voice of the Green Mistress of Fódlan at the entrance of the Mausoleum, surrounded by a full battalion of Knights in plate armor. Rhea stepped forward, armed with a wickedly serrated sword and an immaculate white shield. “Aelfric cannot have teleported himself far.”

“Typically late,” muttered Eddy into her ear. Hapi smothered an exhausted, agreeable snicker. But then they all witnessed Chatterbox and the Witch-Queen conversing in quiet, angry whispers, with the students and Knights watching them in apprehension. Something strange was going on. It wasn’t like Chatterbox to show this much emotion, or for Rhea to be wielding weapons. Just what the fuck was going on?

Then they felt the shuddering rumble from the cathedral above them, and the roar.

* * *

Hapi leaned hard against the last place she ever expected to provide support, breathing with difficulty. The white quartz marble of the Altar of Seiros. Next to her, Eddy gasped for air too, her bloody axe by her side, despite the foul coppery stench of blood that lingered in the air.

The Umbral Beast was finally dead.

Without Lady Rhea and Professor Byleth, and their cosmic holy swords, they would have surely all perished.

As Hapi watched in morbid fascination, the massive corpse of the magical aberration melted and shrank, leaving behind a Chalice, two human corpses, and a massive lake of filth in the nave of Garreg Mach Cathedral. Hapi wanted to make a joke about the obvious allegorical metaphor, but couldn’t work up the energy.

Up ahead, Didi withdrew a drained Coco away with one hand from the reeking mess, Hapi tiredly noted, but he didn’t withdraw it as he led her to a seat. She also accepted his manhandling far too easily, Hapi saw with mild interest. Well. Good for Coco. 

Nearby, Big B had been cut up, three massive scratches from a terrible claw decorating his torso, the Vajra-Mushti strapped to his bloody hands. Pink Pint was busy ripping the decorative white altar runner into bandage strips next to the brawler, complaining loudly even as she fussed tenderly over him. Claudester and Yuri-bird, along with Linny and Freckles, were still up and about, conversing in the shadows of a pillar. Lingering nearby them, Punhead and the other skilled Knight of Seiros, the femme fatale archer, were also talking in low voices. They had also been a tremendous help, although she made a mental note to ask about the woman. Hapi did not want to give the sniper a nickname without her explicit permission. Too risky otherwise.

“They’re talking,” Eddy whispered next to her, distracting her from her musings. Hapi looked where her friend was pointing.

Two figures stood alone in the middle of the nave, ignoring the blood and the stench, staring down at the remnants of the Umbral Beast.

Chatterbox bent over low, and picked up the dark red Chalice of Beginnings. The thing they had been fighting over all week.

Hapi listened as Eddy hissed between her teeth. “My teacher…” she muttered.

Then the real miracle happened.

Without preamble or ceremony, Chatterbox turned and flung the Chalice at the nearest stone pillar. There was a brief magical flash and a subliminal tingle hummed through the air, before the cursed object shattered into a million shining pieces.

All sounds and conversation ceased. Everyone held their breath as they watched the confrontation between the Archbishop and Professor.

“Professor! Why?!” screamed Rhea in heartfelt appeal.

Chatterbox dropped her glowy boney sword in the bloody mess, bending low to gather the body of the woman in their arms. Her flat voice echoed through the cathedral. “This never should have happened. I’m taking her to see Papa. Then we’ll let her rest in peace. Since we can’t trust you to do it properly.” With that, the Professor turned her back to the Archbishop of Fódlan, cradling the body of the green-haired woman tenderly in her arms as she exited the cathedral.

To everyone’s astonished surprise, Rhea simply hung her head in shame.

“Good for her,” Hapi blurted out. Stars, that was dumb. She was too giddy from blood loss and fatigue after that horrible, terrifying battle.

“I wholeheartedly agree,” said Eddy next to her, brushing her messy red hair back. Hapi looked up and smiled. Eddy smiled back down at her, a demure and fleeting thing that only made her face appear more regal, more noble. She may have lost poor Alfie, who they had been forced to put down, but she had gained something more inestimably precious. Hapi knew she had found a friend who she could instinctively trust.

Feeling absurdly comfortable and familiar, she leaned her head on the Princess’ shoulder, humming contentedly as Eddy ran scarred fingers through her red tangled locks. 

To her bemused wonder, she felt Eddy snuggle closer, scooting her butt closer to be wedged more tightly with Hapi’s form. 

“Have you given any thought to my offer?” Eddy asked her gently.

Blinking her tired red eyes open, Hapi didn’t reply immediately. She looked around the cathedral to see that some time must have passed without her knowing it. Rhea was nowhere to be seen as other Knights and monks and nuns made their way into the cathedral, their voices raised high in dismay at the destruction and mess they found within. Didi and Coco were still here, both of them sitting in a pew, with Coco loudly boasting she could make the Prince taste flavor again (whatever that meant). Linny was snoring on another pew, already curled up in a ball after all the healing he had done today. The rest of the gang must have wandered off. As Hapi watched, she saw a short dark skinned kid looking at the sea of blood from outside the cathedral door, cleaning tools in hand. With a single resigned shake of his head, he set his water bucket down and began to mop.

Hapi blinked again to realize that Eddy was waiting patiently for a response. “Um, I guess,” she said with uncertainty. “But I think I want something else.”

Eddy sounded neutral. “Oh? And that is?”

Hapi smiled up at her friend. “I think I want to stay here. With you. If you’re cool with that.”

Blushing slightly, Eddy did her try-way-too-hard casual act. “Oh. Well, it would be a delight, but I might have trouble visiting the Abyss ever again after this escapade…”

Hapi cut her off. “No. I’m leaving the Abyss. I wanna be a Red Eagle, like you.”

“Black Eagle,” Eddy corrected her automatically, but now her eyes were sparkling with delight. “That would be…” Words failed the Princess as she started grinning.

“Fucking awesome, is what it would be,” Hapi grinned back.

“I have no doubt the Professor will approve,” Eddy nodded empathetically. “You have made quite the impression upon her...and,” Eddy turned shy and a faint color rose in her cheeks. “And upon me, as well.”

Hapi had to avert her face, feeling her own cheeks flame. This was crazy. Like, literally, should not be happening right now. How did her life end up taking such a bizarre turn in just a week? But at the same time, she felt so right, so natural with Eddy. So free.

Inhaling easily and comfortably, safe with her friend’s arm around her, Hapi realized she hadn’t even thought about sighing or controlling her breathing since...the longest time.

* * *

A few days later, Hapi stood outside the classroom, nervously fingering the buttons on her scratchy new Academy uniform. Next to her, Eddy and the taller blue head of Professor Chatterbox were nodding at her in reassurance.

Sorceress Supreme Rhea had moved to disband the Ashen Wolves after the “incident.” Hapi suspected that the disbandment was simply a prelude to picking them off, one by one, to silence any witnesses to the horrific event, but Eddy, Didi, and even Claudester had come through for them in the end. B was granted official pardon in the Leicester Alliance for his numerous debts; Pink Pint and a short little white haired kid had gone to escort the lout to Castle Goneril, where Pink Pint’s brother would take care of him. Privately, Hapi was sympathetic to the girls, but she totally agreed that B needed supervision. He was kinda like that. General Holst was going to have his hands full for the foreseeable future.

Coco had apparently made an impression on Didi and Freckles. The Blue Lions were renowned for their fighters, but evidently only had one real magician in their group, a short girl Hapi called Netty. Coco bemoaned that she was already a graduate of the Officer’s Academy, but Professor Greybeard was getting on in years, so he had offered her a job as a teaching and research assistant. To say Coco was thrilled was an...understatement, especially when she discovered a long-lost bestie attending the Academy in the Blue Lion class this year, a kindly blonde named Mercy. For once, Hapi didn’t mind that someone had beaten her to the punch, because that nickname fit the woman to a T. 

Yuri-bird stayed in the Abyss, to no one’s surprise. He was still in charge of the old gang, after all, but Hapi was unsure how much of all that drama with the Chalice and the Cardinal had been really necessary. Yuri claimed his hands were tied because he had to save his mom and hometown village from Aelfric’s thugs, but even that was doubtful, considering the source. Hapi hadn’t known Yuri-bird even HAD a mom until a week ago. Yuri-bird had some definite trust issues that she hoped he would work on.

Fidgeting some more, Hapi turned to Chatterbox and Eddy. “I know you guys are taking a big risk for me. So, again, thanks,” she muttered, working hard on her imaginary feather to keep her breathing steady. Meeting new people was always a big step for her. Especially when they found out about.... 

Chatterbox surprised her by resting a strong and calloused hand on her shoulder. “I know you’re nervous,” she acknowledged with her typical blank expression. Although there were hints of dark shadows under eyes now, and her mouth drew down in a frown whenever the Green Pope or her assistant Grasschin was mentioned. “I was too on my first day. But they’re all good people. If they can accept me, then I know they’ll accept you. All of you,” she nodded, azure eyes meeting crimson. Nodding back, Hapi relaxed minutely.

Eddy nodded firmly next to her teacher. “If you need assistance at all, my friend, please do not hesitate to tell me what is troubling you. And you already know Linhardt. He will vouch for you as well.”

A fleeting, pleased smile quickly appeared and vanished on Hapi’s face, like a shooting star. Then the redhead squared her shoulders. “Okay. Ready steady,” she intoned.

Chatterbox opened the doors, leading them into the classroom.

Instantly a loud group of similarly dressed students descended on them, enthusiastically greeting Eddy and Chatterbox. There was a short boisterous teal haired kid, along with a tall golem dude that had instantly fixed his golden eyes on her, trying to stare her down. Hapi ignored him and considered the rest. A knockout brunette with glimmering jewelry and a melodic voice was fussing over Eddy, hugging her tightly, while Chatterbox was providing details of their adventure to a tall earnest young man who kept flipping his shining orange hair back. Behind them, Hapi was relieved to notice another dark skinned girl with a huge purple braid, speaking gently to another short girl with messy light purple hair, who was rubbing her eyes and smiling in relief.

Linny, of course, was asleep in the corner. Snoring through it all.

“Everyone,” said Chatterbox once her modest voice could carry through the din. “We have a new addition to the Black Eagle class. She will be attending the rest of the Academy semester with us, although not necessarily to graduate. She is a gifted mage, a wonderfully talented rider, and is fearless and poised on the battlefield.” Hapi felt harsh heat crawling up her face as she lowered her head, but she saw Eddy raising a hand to mouth to hide an unroyal giggle. But Chatterbox wasn’t done. “She personally managed to force the Death Knight to flee from her, using clever tactics.”

The black haired golem stepped forward from the ranks to stare down at her like a bug. “Well now,” he drawled. “That is an accomplishment. Hapi, was it not?”

“Sure,” Hapi nodded up.

He frowned down at her. “Where are you from, Hapi?”

“Dunno.”

The frown deepened. “And do you have a family name?”

“Not sure.”

“What was your childhood like?”

“Miserable.”

“And your education?”

Hapi shrugged. “I can read and write. I ride a horse and can take care of him. Also, I shoot Miasmas that melt faces.”

Tall, dark and creepy turned and faced Eddy. “Lady Edelgard, this is an unacceptable risk,” he said in a near hiss.

“Hubert, I assure you it is not. Hapi is a unique individual who has found herself in distressing circumstances. The Church promised to help her and give her shelter, only to cast her aside. I intend to do what is right for her,” Eddy told the tall man sternly.

At least she had a name to work with. Hapi smiled and drawled back, “Don’t worry, Bert. I’m only semi-dangerous. But for some weird reason Eddy trusts me. So if anything, blame her.”

Bert spun on her, his glower intensifying. “Do not dare to call Lady Edelgard by such a familiar name!” he spat.

“Oh, Hubie, don’t be silly,” grinned the brunette, stepping around him easily. “It’s just a harmless lark of a nickname, and Edie doesn’t mind. I’m Dorothea Arnault, by the way. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Hapi, and I’m sorry you had to put up with Bylie and Edie all week, throwing themselves after blood dragons and whatnot.”

“No problem, Doris,” Hapi grinned back at Doris. “We have a fair division of labor. I handle the Death Knights, Eddy handles the Blood Dragons.” By the woman’s answering impish smile, she knew both of them were going to get along famously. She wondered if Doris liked sweets or snacks.

“Hey, yeah! Linhardt was telling me about that giant beast you guys fought in the Cathedral! That must’ve been AWESOME!” shouted the teal haired boy, jumping up in the air. Eddy stepped on his foot to bring his attention back to his new classmate. “Hey, ow! Um, yeah, I’m Caspar Bergliez! Nice to meetcha!”

Hapi considered him seriously for a brief moment. “Spar,” she said shortly.

“Spar? Oh, you wanna throw down? Ha! I like you! Let’s head to the training grounds right--”

“Oh my, that’s perfect for my little bro,” giggled Doris as she interrupted his chatter. “I wish I had thought of that one.”

“Okay, Bert, Doris, Spar,” nodded Hapi, pointing to the three students who she had names for. Her finger settled on the other tall noble. “And who’re you?”

He made his hair do the flippy thing again, before stepping forward with an elaborate bow. “I am Ferdinand von Aegir, the premiere noble of the Empire of Adrestia! Hapi, allow me to thank you on behalf of the Empire for taking care of Edelgard, our frail and flawed House leader! Since we are now classmates, I insist that we have tea at the soonest available opportunity, seeing as I must get the full story of Edelgard’s remarkable disappearance for the past few days that have had all of us on edge--ow!”

This time Doris had stepped on toes. “Give her a chance to speak, Ferdie,” she whispered under her breath.

The diminutive was good, especially for a noble, but Hapi nodded thoughtfully to herself. She had something better. “Fernado,” she said.

“As I was saying, Edelgard’s--I beg your pardon, what did you just call me? I will have you refer to me as Ferdinand von Aegir, the most ancient and renown noble household in all of the Empire’s vast history--”

“Yup, he’s a Fernado,” said Hapi with a smile, glancing at Doris and Eddy.

Both of them were giggling. “The Fernado. Oh goodness, that’s perfect!” laughed Doris outright. “A true tempest with a teapot!” Eddy was soon laughing loudly as well, throwing her head back with a guffaw. Chatterbox, to Fernado’s chagrin, nodded along as well, indicating she liked that one.

Even The Bert appeared to appreciate the name. “It is...entirely appropriate,” he said grudgingly, with a smirk at Fernado’s expense. 

“Professor, please! I simply cannot stand such indignity!” yelled Fernado in protest.

Chatterbox didn’t flinch. “Then think about it, Ferdinand. I’ll give you extra credit if you can figure out why Hapi gave you that nickname,” she said.

His face instantly turned from despondent to exuberant. “Ah ha! I see now! Clever! What an innovative way of teaching thinking outside the box, Professor! You never cease to impress me! I will begin at once, or my name is not Ferdinand von Aegir!” With that proclamation, The Fernado sprinted from the classroom. Eddy and Doris were leaning on each other, wheezing. Hapi grinned to herself. This was gonna be fun.

“Heeeey, I get it now! Ferdinand the Tornado!” exclaimed Spar, his eyes brightening. Then he frowned. “But how come he gets the cool nickname? Spar makes me sound like a rock or something!” he grumped.

“Oh! Are we doing the giving of names of honor? Then I would be desireful of one as well!” said the other dark-skinned girl with the tats, presenting herself before Hapi. She gave a deep and earnest bow, her hand over her heart. “Friend Hapi. Thank you for giving the assistance to my dear friend Lady Edelgard. My name of birth is Petra, but I am looking forward to you giving me a newname, and to us being classmates for the reminder of the year!” she said brightly, her brown eyes cheerful.

Hapi tightened her lips. This was a problem. She didn’t want to make fun of Petra, who had trouble with the language, or give her a nickname that could get out of hand. “Sure thing,” she said. “People like us gotta stick together in Fódlan, right?”

Petra tilted her head. “Stick...together?” she puzzled, not understanding the idiom at first. Hapi pointed at her own dark hand, then the cheerfulness returned. “Ah! I have understanding! Yes, people alike to us may sometimes have...troubles...in Fódlan.” Then Petra gazed fondly at Eddy and Doris. “But not here. The Black Eagles are warm and kind, and so is our Professor. We have no such troubles here.” Hapi saw that Doris had sidled over to Petra, interlocking their arms and fingers together.

Hapi hummed in agreement. Thinking a bit, she asked Petra, “What’s your job? Or a hobby?”

“I am a student of the Academy, as well as being a Princess of Brigid,” Petra told her. “But I enjoy many things. Swordplay, archery, fishing, reading, climbing, swimming, hunting…”

“Got it,” said Hapi, snapping her fingers. “Mind if I call you Huntress?”

“Ohhh, Petra, she gave you a good one!” said Doris appreciatively.

The foreign Princess’ face lit up in joy. “Huntress is an excellent name of honor! You delight me, friend Hapi,” smiled Huntress, bowing once more. “And also are respecting me. I am thankful for that.”

“No sweat,” said Hapi, inclining her head. Doris and Huntress were an item, then. That was cool. She could imagine it now. Her and Eddy, Doris and Huntress going out on the town, making endless teasing fun of Bert, Fernado, Linny and Spar…

“Wait a sec,” she said, looking around. “Wasn’t there another girl?”

The Black Eagles peered around the classroom, but Eddy pinched the bridge of her nose. “Please come out from under the table, Bernadetta. I promise you that Hapi won’t bite.”

Slowly, shamefully, the short purple haired girl scooted out from under a desk. She timidly approached Hapi, her legs together and her shoulders hunched, shyly averting her face. “Um. Hi. My name is Bernadetta von Varley. And um...I’m-pleased-to-meet-you-okay-mind-if-I-hide-again?” The last was said in a panicked rush.

_ Woof. _ Hapi shook her head in sympathy. And here she was, thinking that she had issues. “No problemo, Bernski. You don’t mind me calling you that, do you?” she asked as gently as possible.

“Um...what? B-Bernski?” said the quavering girl, considering the nickname. She slowly smiled, a shy but glowing thing. “That sounds so great! So strong~! I’ll try to live up to my nickname the same way you live up to yours!”

“Um...what.” said Hapi in flat amazement.

“I agree. She does have that effect on people, Bernadetta,” said Eddy, the traitor. Her light violet eyes were sparkling with warmth as she stepped forward to join the rest of the group. “Welcome to the Black Eagles, Hapi.” Doris and Huntress and Spar cheered enthusiastically for her. Bert seemed glumly resigned, but clapped politely. Linny snored away in his corner, but even Chatterbox and Bernski had tiny, approving smiles on their faces for her as Hapi gaped at all of them.

Did she really make people...happy? That couldn’t be right. Besides, when they found out about her curse...told everyone how dangerous and risky she was...she’d just go back to being alone again. Because if they ended up being hurt or killed because of her…

Eddy perceptively noticed her distress at once. Coming by her side, she gripped Hapi’s hands firmly in her white gloves. “It’s okay, Hapi. Keep breathing. We look after our own, here with the Eagles. We’re all friends. Your home is with us.” Behind her, Doris and Huntress exchanged significant glances and smiles.

Unconsciously, Hapi felt her eyes well up, staring at the floor. How could Eddy just say such things? Make her feel this way? “I’ve...I’ve never had...a home…” she managed, trying to keep her breathing steady. Or if she did, she couldn’t remember it. A wooden village surrounded by trees. That was all she could come up with, after years of being trapped in Cornelia’s house.

In a flash, Doris was by her side, hugging her tightly. “I understand, Hapi. It’s okay to feel overwhelmed. Especially when Edie is being all sincere and dramatic,” she snickered down at her House leader.

“Yeah, Edelgard likes to make everything more serious than it really is,” said Spar with a snort. “But we don’t care if you’re from Abyss or wherever. Edelgard trusts you, so we trust you. It’s just that simple, right Hubert?”

Bert was forced to reluctantly shake his head in assent. “Lady Edelgard’s intuition is not something to be taken lightly. Nor is her favor,” he said darkly, with a hint of warning.

Huntress rested her hand on Hapi’s other shoulder. “You are a Black Eagle now, Hapi. Always and forever. We work and grow with togetherness.”

“And um...I can help decorate your room! If you want and don’t mind someone like me,” piped up Bernski behind Eddy’s cape.

Professor Chatterbox stepped forward, her hand on her sword hilt. “What happened to you wasn’t fair. So we’re going to help fix it. I promise,” she said in her monotone, making the words sound like vow.

Hapi quickly rubbed her eyes, smiling widely up at her new classmates and teacher. It had been a crazy past two weeks. Full of so many weird things, like secret Cardinals, Creepy Goddess Dolls, dead mom nuns, friends stabbing you in the back so they could save you, and Giant Blood Dragons fighting Super Warrior Popes. But this? This was by far the strangest thing of all. She met Eddy’s eyes, noticing a suspicious brightness there as well as the Princess smiled gently back at her.

Even though she was still at the monastery, still cursed, and that crazy Cornelia lady was still out there...Hapi relaxed and allowed herself to feel safe. She had a new gang, now. People who would watch her back and protect her. And inside herself, she vowed to help protect them and watch their backs in exchange.

After all...who knew what the future would bring?

Behind them, the doors of the classroom banged open.

“Professor! I am here for my extra credit! I have just finished a three page essay on why I am called Fernado! And I must admit, it was quite the amusing jest, one worthy of the incomparable…” he flipped his orange hair back with a flourish, “Ferdinand von Aegir!”

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this fic. I have plans for sequels, but I wanted this to stand on its own as well. Extra credit is awarded to everyone who got all the little AU touches that foreshadow the future.
> 
> Hapi is an awesome character, one whose depths I consider barely explored compared to the lords or other fan favorites. I hope I have done justice and that Clan Hapi considers this a worthy contribution.
> 
> Please feel free to leave a comment! Thank you for reading, I'm so honored!


End file.
